FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an optical module including a cylindrical holding body for an optical component, the holding body accommodated in a housing and provided with a flange, and a U-shaped latching device having a base part (provided with a through-opening for the holding body) pushed onto the holding body and held on the flange by inner projections of the housing overlapping a side of the base part facing away from the flange, the latching device having two mutually opposite tongues with catches at their ends.
A known module of that type has been in prior public use in the form of the Siemens "GBaud Transceiver" and is shown in Siemens Product Information Ref. No. A23001-G40-P056-X-7600. A further such module is described in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 195 15 795 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,490. In the case of those known modules, a plastic U-shaped latching device is fastened on a cylindrical holding body having a flange for an optical fiber. The latching device has a base part with a through-opening for the holding body. The base part is pushed onto the holding body and fastened on the flange of the holding body with the aid of internal projections, by virtue of the fact that the projections of the housing press the base part against the flange in the mounted state of the module. The base part can be extended beyond the width of the tongues for that purpose, with the result that the projections of the housing lie over the entire length of the base part against lateral extensions thereof. The known latching device furthermore has two tongues which are provided in a manner axially parallel with the holding body. The two tongues are situated diametrically with reference to the holding body, they each extend from the base part, and they each have a catch at their end.
According to German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 195 15 795 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,490, guiding regions of the housing are provided with undercuts, near the housing bottom. Engaging regions have a spacing which can be reduced elastically during the mounting operation. Those regions engage in a captive manner behind the undercuts.